Horror Nights at Music Man's 2 "Deep Deep Underground"
H'orror Nights at Music Man's 2 "Deep Deep Underground" '''is the second game of the HNAMM franchise. It was released in gamejolt and developed by Pug-games, it was released in windows and MAC in 2/5/2023 and in IOS and Android in 3/6/2023. Summary. Welcome back, Ethan, I assume that Henry, bring you here, at this dark, forgotten place that people call "The Bunker" to stay there 5 nights until the destruction of the animatronics. Well then, just one question... 'Are you ready for Round Two?!.' Story. Ethan, one month after HNAMM, Ethan, goes to the "Bunker" that Henry mention briefly in the night 4 call. So he's hired as the security guard/security technician in the bunker. But the animatronics still cursed and even more aggressive than before, but he didn't know, that this bunker was Circus Baby Entretaiment & Rental. Ethan, now, must destroy his nightmares once for all, in a period of 7, horrors. With Music Man. Characters. Animatronics. Others. Locations. Nights. Night 0. Tasks. * Go to guard Dumpster Candy Cadet * Go to watch Drink Mix * Go to watch La Tarantula * Go to watch Por-king * Go to the elevator Animatronics. * Dumpster Candy Cadet: will kill you if you don't watch him when the infamous "Candy" sound sounds. * Drink Mix: will kill you if you watch him too much (34 seconds max) * La Tarantula: the same as Candy Cadet but with La Tarantula screaming "FIESTA". * Pork-ing: if you take off the headphones whent the alarm doesn't tell you to do it. Then, he will kill you Night 1. Tasks. * Go to watch how the animatronic are in the "playground" * Go to watch Por-king * Go to the elevator. Animatronics. Pork-ing: if you take off the headphones whent the alarm doesn't tell you to do it. Then, he will kill you. Night 2. Tasks. * Go to fix a gas leak in Drink Mix's observation room. * Escape from Drink Mix, that is coming for you. * Go to the playground * Go to watch Pork-ing * Try to enter to the radio room * Scape from La Tarantula * Go to the elevator. Animatronics. * Drink Mix: run, just don't let he to get you. * Pork-ing: if you take off the headphones whent the alarm doesn't tell you to do it. Then, he will kill you. * Twisted Music Man: he will kill you if you put the wrong numbers in the radio room. * La Tarantula: just like Drink Mix. Night 3. Tasks. * Go to the playground. * Go to fix a gas leak in La Tarantula's observation room * Escape from La Tarantula, that is coming for you * Go to watch Pork-ing (gets knocked out by the salvaged gang) * Scape from parts & services * Scape from the salvaged gang. * Go to the elevator. Animatronics. * La Tarantula: run, just don't let he to get you * Pork-ing: if you take off the headphones whent the alarm doesn't tell you to do it. Then, he will kill you. * Springore: he will kill you if when you are tied up, you move too fast or you make sudden movements * Lefty: like La Tarantula * Shame: like La Tarantula * Ennard: if you don't crouch when you are going to the elevator, Ennard will attack you from the ceilin. Night 4. ''You wake up tied up in the playground. A dark figure, advance slowly, the strange man haves a big hole with mechanical machines covered by blood and organs. That man it's your brother, all the animatronics (exept Twisted Music Man) advance slowly to you. But, Twisted Music Man, luckly, let you a razor in your pocket, you know what to do. Tasks. Escape, running through the hole bunker. Animatronics. All the animatronics (except Egg Baby and Twisted Music Man) Night 5. You decide to hide in the office, as good old'times. Survive until 6am. Animatronics. * Ennard * Drink Mix * La Tarantula * Lefty * Shame * Springore (rarely) * Dumpster Candy Cadet This night works exactly like the custom night of FNaF SL, here are the countreparts: * Ennard-Ballora * Drink Mix-Funtime Freddy * La Tarantula: Bidybad * Lefty:Yenndo * Shame: Lolbit * Springore: Minireena (1) * Dumpster Candy Cadet: Bonnet Night 6. You explore your new room, the office, but, you found a secret room. What would it be? Tasks. * Explore the office * Open the room * Explore the spot * Find Music Man's secret plaza * Scape from Twisted Music Man * Go to the elevator Gets knocked Animatronics. * All the salvage gang resembles the original gang from FNaF 1, see the behavior in the wiki, also the cameras are expanded in The Spot * Music Man: scape from him running. * ???: knocks you Night 1rdfFejfjeeeIenfenNeuenfeDwefTefefHefrfc14Ee2TR323dhrswUeufneTmeH (Night 7). Alex is back, scarier than ever. Now, with all the animatronics here, at the Radio Room. What are you going to do? Tasks. * Scape the Radio Room * Visit the hole bunker for the pieces of the key * Put the key in the office door * Survive until 6AM (same behavior as night 5, but with Music Man added) * Defeat Pork-ing (press the correct key fast) * Defeat Alex Tozier (Afton) (same as Pork-ing) * Defeat Alex Tozier (Normal) (same as Pork-ing) * Alex Tozier but with all the animatronics (same as Pork-ing) * Go to the elevator * Survive until 9AM alone with Egg Baby in the elevator. Animatronics. All the animatronics and Alex. Final Cutscene. Ethan scapes from Egg Baby and a paper is left in the floor, the paper seems to haves the word "Find the truth", when we go to Henry's house to tell him the bunker experience. The screen turns black and the voice of Springtrap it's heard saying: I want... To go back, with them. Not like this, I miss you Michael, I miss you Elizabeth, I miss you Henry... I miss... You Lucas, im sorry. I can't turn back now, it's too late. But at least... I can make you happy. I can make the hole world happy. And for the HECK im going to do it! PREPARE WORLD! IM HERE! -Springore's laugh and an unknowed one is heard, the unknowed voice says- You can call me Egg Baby now, for my new body. And for the DEAL -screens turns in black and a lot of mechanic-breaking sounds are heared, Music Man's hat, La Tarantula's guitar, Drink Mix's flower, Dumpster Candy Cadet's head, Pan Stan's head, Funtime Chica's leg and Egg Baby are inside a circle made by burned rests of Shame, Lefty, Springore, Ennard and Pork-ing. The End... Seriously. The end. The lore it's revealed. The end. He always comes back. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs